


Snuggles

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: Leo wants his daily Nico snuggles





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rika_Chan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/gifts).



Leo flopped down on Nico’s bed, “Snuggle me, Neeks.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I have to take off my binder first. But I will snuggle you, shithead.”

“Hurry up, I will die without my daily Nico snuggles.” Leo whined.

“Good.” Nico teased, as he pulled off his shirt. Underneath was his skull patterned binder.

“Rude. You love me too much to let me die.” Leo laughed. His face was turned away from Nico.

Nico turned his back towards Leo as he took off the binder. Neither of them spoke for a while.

“Okay I’m done.” Nico said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Leo sat up and smiled at him. “Great, now I won’t die.”

Nico snorted before climbing into the bed with his boyfriend. Leo wrapped his arms around Nico and the pair fell asleep.


End file.
